invisiblecollegedatafandomcom-20200215-history
CLASS:Biology Triathlon
Dear Kevo, Hello there! Glad you've decided to fatten up all of your brains a bit. This page will require at least three sections. Information ¡HELLO! Hola mis amigos, ahora yo voy a enseñar a un triatlón biología, o, como diría Mason, un trío. I will be teaching mycology (the study of fungus, trust me it is cool), virology (we get to look at e-coli and stuff, how spine tingling!), and biochemistry (like chemistry, only bio-y). These lessons will help you kill people learn about imporatant things that happen everyday and surround us in nature. Plus, they are just cool facts to know. See you around the pond! Hello again! This is me in 9th grade saying I will take anything you want to spefically learn about or any questions you have in these three sections! I am also considering making a weapons history class (Yates, you know quite a lot as well) so if you are interested, I MAY add it to the cirriculum. Life Preserver WASSUP. Here is a clip on how to educate you to fasten your life preservers. JK! If you need any assistance, Email me or perhaps if there is a way to comment here, you can. Really all you have to do is read the paragraphs. Biochemistry Welcome to Biochemistry, in other words the study of chemical reactions that happen daily in your body. First things first, I need to explain further what biochemisrty is all about. Basically, there are biomolecules such as lipids, carbohydrates, proteins, nucleic acids, and others that are constantly at work in your cells. They create energy and tell your cells and body what to do (ehemmm puberty is an example of your nucleic acids telling your cells to grow at this age). Do not be fooled, biochemistry happens in anything that lives, anything that can be considered biological. Photsynthesis is another example of such. Polymers are large molecules that are made of subunits. Many biomolecules are polymers, particularly biopolymers, or in other words naturally created polymers, not plastic. Nucleic acid is a biopolymer, more specifically a polynucleotide, which forms the double helix in DNA (Deoxy-ribo Nucleic Acid) a very important role in your body. The most common biopolymer is cellulose, found in about 33% of all plant matter. At this time I would like to also define the word monomer: a molecule that can be bonded to other indentical molecules to form a polymer. I would also like to explain that polymers and biomolecules are virtually the same thing, so if you hear one or the other you will understand. Monomers are used in proteins, carbohydrates, nucleic acids, all the ones I was talking about before. I hope you got a good look at biochemistry, and if you are like totally confused, слободно ме питајте било каквих питања (translate this from serbian to english). I will post more later, as well as adding some mycology and virology intros too. Seeyalaterwherearemyperiods Virology Welcome to virology. Virology is the study of viruses. Usually the two main parts of virolgy are classifying viruses and finding cures. As you may know, there are thousands of viruses, most aim for animals. But there are plenty of viruses that attack plants, fungi, and bacterium as well. Viruses are commonly classified by what type of nucleic acid they attack: there are RNA viruses and DNA viruses. Virology is important for finding the cures to many common and uncommon diseases such as the common cold, HIV, and influenzas. Scientists are constantly looking for cures and ways to prevent infection. Before antibiotics were introduced, bacteriophages were being considered to use for fighting diseases from bacteria. Anyways, hat is all I have for now, I'll bring more later. BYEEEEE Mycology Good old Mycology. What would we do without it? Anyway, this is mycology, the study of fungi. Fungi aren't just little plantimal (plant animal) things with spores and little tops, they are a vast span of livng plants that sometimes ferociously attack animals and humans alike. Mycology focuses on classifying fungi, treating infections from spores or poison from consumption, and even using them for medicine and adding flavors to meals. Like a snake's venom, something deadly can also save someone's life. These little buddies are here to stay, and there's no way of getting rid of them (unless we all die in 2012) so we might as well use them to our advantage. Adios, Bon Voyage, and Vuvuzela to you all! Class Numero Dos: Hello my dear young fellows. Today we are learning the anatomy of a fungus. First thing: a hyphae. Hyphae are string like stalks that are basically roots, especially because they absorb nutrients like a root. Here's the difference: hyphae can spill enzymes onto nutrients that are inedible at first and then the enzymes dissolve the nutrients into an edible substance. This is similar to how a fly eats. What appears to be a stalk on a mushroom are actually many hyphae clustered together. In molds, the hyphae are separated and spread out. Another thing: the cells of a fungus are quite believably similar to both animal and plant cells. While Fungi cells have a cell wall, they use mitchondrion instead of chloroplasts. Last thing for today: as you may have known, mushroom spores are made in the gills under the cap of the mushroom. In other fungi, such as molds, the spores come from tiny stalks that grow off of the base. Most fungi look the same, they are just so small that they look different to the human eye. Unless conditions are bad, fungi reproduce asexually. Xai Jian! Participants Hi, Kevin. This is Owen. You need this section, so added it for you. Everyone who wants to take your class should sign up here and add their email address so you can send them stuff and let them know when the page has been updated. Owen Leddy (ozone96@gmail.com) David Olin You heard the man, SIGN UP